Dominique Weasley
by adam aprils
Summary: I looked at Lysander and there was just one thing I didn't understand. I didn't understand after all of it, why he was here. Standing in front of me at three in the morning. Rated M for later chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Pushing my Trolley through the wall, I took one long glance over the station. Its odd when I think about this being my last year, even odder when I notice the sea of orange standing in a cluster. Trust my family to have some crazy tradition to see us off. It happens every year and I still can't get used to seeing the station being taken up by my family After all there are a hundred of us. Well nearly anyway. I see Louis come on to the station behind and pass me to say hello to Rox and Luc, who by the looks of where talking excitedly. I walked up slowly trying distinguish one family member from another. It was hard when we all looked similar and were talking in a rapid with everyone. I was one of the one few with out Red hair. There was me, James, Albus and Victoire. The red hair gene seemed to have skipped us. We thought Louis would miss it too but up came a gene in mum. We didn't think she had red hair on her side of the family but, hey what do you know. Swerving between my relatives I trying to find the one I was looking for.

"James is over there sweetie." My sister came up giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Teddy couldn't make it but he sends his love." I smile at this. Teddy and my sister were soon to be married, it was not a surprise in my family at all. Ever since he pulled on her hair when she was three, the became inseparable, except in those moments when he pulled a little to hard and he was anywhere but next to the flaming Victoire and people think I have a bad temper. " I'm sorry I have to go, We are looking at an apartment, closer to home. I expect a letter.' she said firmly and pulled me into a tight embrace, before finally pushing me in the direction of James. I put my stuff on the ground and looked around for him. In the corner I saw him looking for me too. I saw him stop and brace himself. How is it that James always knew what I was going to do before I did? I made a quick run up and did a flying hug onto James. He was my favourite cousin, my best friend even, and this would be my first year with out him at Hogwarts. I'm sure I will survive, only just though.

"Its good to see you Jamesies.' I spoke affectionately as he lowered me to the ground. He has done the ever since he was about 2 ft taller then me, knowing if her just lets go, I would surely injure something." I thought you might not make it, I heard you had a big night last night.' At this he flashed me his favourite grin.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Dom. This is your last year, before you know it, it will be over and the big wide world will have to deal with you. " he said with a smirk.

"Can't wait." I said as we began to put my stuff on the train. Beside us I could see Lily, looking rather frustrated at James.

"I should have known. You'll help Dom but not your own sister, Your such a pin head James." Lily said and I laughed. It was a funny relationship the Potter children had with each other, they fought, made up and then fought again. It was a continuous cycle. " and then not only do you not help me, you hex the one person who decided too." At this is was curious, it was not unknown that Lily attracted a fair amount of attention, but normally she wasn't really interested in them anyway.

"Oh.. Who?" I said elbowing James in the belly. Which not to my surprise was rather hard.

"Oi, what was that for?" he demanding looking sooky rubbing his belly. "I didn't do anything to you and plus he was hitting on my baby sister, My baby sister Dom. Don't you be a bad influence on her."

"He was hardly hitting on me, he was just helping me put my owl on the train. Plus I'm nearly 16 James, you can't expect me to ignore boys for the rest of my life." she putted still glaring daggers at James.

"I can and I will, You are still 16 years to young to be dating." he said putting his foot down on the discussion but from the looks of Lily she wasn't letting it stop there.

"What do you mean 16 years too young, so I am allowed to date when I am 32? I'm serious James, come on." I rolled my eyes at James. Why did Lily have to say that. I knew exactly what was coming out of his mouth and it was funny once when we were five.

"No, I'm James Sirius, you would think my little sister would know that." He said smirking at his own comment. As obviously no one else was laughing. "This is final, you can start looking at boys when your married, and that is it." he said turning back to me.

"What! How am I supposed to even get married if I can't look at boys." She said her eyes flaring up.

"You're a smart girl, You'll figure it out." was all he said as his sister stormed off finding Hugo, who she seemed to be letting her anger out on. At this I smiled, The Potter family was on of the oddest I know. It makes sense that they are apart of mine. "I don't see what you are smiling at. That rule applies to you.' He said still looking rather angry. At this I smiled.

"Sure Jamesies, You're very funny." I said knowing very well, that he had probably asked Al and Hugo to watch out for me. He was only a little over protective. " Who was the boy?" I said now that there was room for me to speak.

"Lorcan Scamander." Was all he said not looking to impressed. I frowned slightly. I wasn't the biggest fan of the Scamander family, well I had nothing against Lorcan it was Lysander that got my knickers in a twist. Being beater is so much harder when you are constantly tempted to hit the bludger at your other beater rather then the opposing teams chasers. "Good girl Dom. Keep that look on your face when I mention boys. You'll make me proud." At this I just scoffed.

"You're a loser James." I said as the whistle blew and I picked up my bag to take on the trains. I gave James one final hug, before going over to mere and pere and quickly kissing them. Then Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry, and the Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Now that I think about it, it wasn't a quick goodbye at all, there so many of us that James had to push me on the train otherwise I would miss it.

"Dom!" he said calling me back before I walked out of sight to the rest of the train.

"Yer?" I said looking at James who had a wide smirk on his face.

"Send me something other then a toilet seat. Fred got one from Rox last term.' at this I smiled. My family would have a collection of Hogwarts toilet seats, we could probably sell them on eBay for a large sum of money. Then again I don't know what muggles would want a Hogwarts toilet seat.

"What is this, a competition?" I said smiling too.

"You know it is." he said running along side the train to keep up with me. Finally the train pulled out of view from the family and I picked up my bag and walked slowly down the corridors. It sees by now everyone had already found there compartments as the corridors were empty. Well mostly anyway. Up a little further I saw a flash of red hair and walked towards it. With the chances I have, it was most likely to one of my family member. Walking closer I saw that I was right. Not that I was surprised, the amount of screaming coming from them should have given it away, however I was shocked when I saw the yelling came from the newly appointed head girl Rose. It's not that Rose wasn't like the rest of the family and didn't have a temper, she was just better at controlling it unlike the rest of. I was little but surprised when I saw she was yelling at Scorpius. Those two had never quiet seen eye to eye, much like the rest of the family, but Rose always seemed the closest to him. When I saw the shinning badge on his shirt I sort of got a context to this fight. He was head Boy, however this is the first time that I know of that Rose has attacked head boy. It's not like she has a vendetta against them. Quickly she turned around and pretty much ran right into me. She didn't say sorry, she just looked at me and spoke.

"He called me 'red'." She said and this I winced. That explains everything, she moved past me making 'breathe in, breathe out' motions with her hands and then flung around to face me. " Al is in that compartment if you are looking for them." I smiled and thanked her and kept walking. Sometimes I like that my family know what I am thinking. It makes my life ten times easy, then on the same point ten times harder. I push past the Scorpius who was laying stunned on the ground and opened the compartment door and smiled at Al, however I didn't smiled so much as I saw Lysander sitting next to him. I should have expected it really. He was after all Al's best friend and on the Quidditch team. I was secretly hoping that a better beater would try out, but it didn't seem likely. I had to admit he was good at his sport. I took a seat next to Lorcan who was also in the compartment muttering a hello to everyone. Lysander just smirked to himself.

"What are you smirking at, huh?" I demanded. At this he just laughed. 'What having a little inside joke with your self. Didn't your mother ever teach you manners?"

''Well definitely not the same manners your mum taught you." he said back and this time Al and Lorcan smiled to. Sometimes boys can be such pin heads.

"Have you seen the numerous charts that James gave me Dom?" He said before I could say my awesome and witty come back. At this I just snarled.

"Of course I have . James made me memorise them so when you destroy them James knows that I will be able to re-write them for him." I said thinking back to that brilliant day where James bribed me with boiled lollies.

"Of course he did." Lysander muttered to himself. It was no news to anyone how obsessive James over the Quidditch team after all he was playing for England first year out of Hogwarts, but Lysander did it just to push my buttons and it frustrated me that it worked, but before I could do anything rash, Al elbowed him in the stomach.

"Thank Ly, now you pissed of Dom, She'll be cranky for the whole trip.' and at this Lysander put his arms up in defensive signalling that it wasn't his fault. My arse it wasn't. He just liked to make me mad. This is the point in time that I decided to hit Lysander with my bat the first chance I get. If I injure him bad enough he'll be out of the game for the season.

Is the something wrong with me if I spend my time thinking up of ways to injure Lysander? I'm sure many other members of my family did the same thing about Scorpius. Sometimes they even tried it out. Rose wasn't all too pleased about that one. James got what he deserved. Managed to whinge about it for the next month and a half though. Still definitely worth it.

This was pretty much how the rest of the trip went. I wanted to get up and leave but I had an awful tendency to be lazy and couldn't be bothered, nor did I want to go out there and face the rest of the school. You never knew who I would met on the train. It would be deceiving myself if I said guys didn't worship the ground that I walked on, well that was an over exaggeration, they just wanted to be near me, talk to me. All the time. It was like they knew me, but they didn't that was just the veela part of me effecting them. It was worse when Victoire was here. She is far more prettier then I. Her hair was like mere's. Strawberry blonde, while mine is a pale blonde and her eyes, they were bright blue and they suited her perfectly, in on the other hand were some hazy grey. Other then that, we look pretty much similar in looks, but I can not deny that she is much pretty than I. Her looks show her character. She looks caring and kind and gentle, which is everything she. I just looked like some crazy mystical creature, that only turned on people I would rather not being turned by the veela genes in me. That's why as much as I detest to say, I have admiration for Lysander. He didn't like me at all. To him I was not a veela just someone with a crap personality. Even if he hates me, he hates me for who I am, not for my veela.

Of course though, he shits me up the wall. The whole trip I wanted to go find my best friend. As much as I love James, there were times when I just couldn't go to him, mostly no matter how much he tried girl problems just weren't his thing. At first he was a little upset, but once he met Laura there was no way he could deny that she was the most coolest person that he had ever met. She was after all my best friend. Though, why she couldn't just come find me, I had no idea. So I just sat in the compartment, trying not to yell at Lysander's stupid comments and I even beat him a couple of times in exploding snap, however Al thought it was becoming to serious and made me play with Lorcan, who was not good at the game at all, it was obviously one of his natural failures. Instead I decided to make conversation with him.

"I heard that James hexed you." I said casually but it still brought Al's and Lysander's attention,

"Yer." Lorcan said rather quietly. It wasn't totally obvious he didn't want Al to hear. Even though Al wasn't as over protective as James, Lily was still his baby sister too. At this Lysander laughed. Geez did the boy have to laugh at everything. It wasn't really that funny. I'm sure the hex was humorous as it did come from James after all but still. Lorcan took a little sideways glance at Al who was staring at him trying to hide his anger.

"Sorry mate, I was just helping her get her stuff on the train. It was nothing really." He said placing down a card that caused the exploding, in exploding snap.

"Don't worry, James gave Lily a stern talking to. She won't be dating until she married if she follows his rules." At this the anger in Al's eyes were gone, he had either hidden it well or he was calm now.

"That would be very like James, protective of his sister." Lysander said which made me smile and Al laugh.

"It's not only Lily. You never believe how many times he told me to take care of you Dom." He said rolling his eyes. I was right. Al had been told to look after me. A quizzical appeared on Lysander's face.

"What?" I said more then rudely.

"I doesn't bother you. I though you were more of the type to rebel against everyone, or are you just stubborn with me?"

"The amount of times James has done this I'm not surprised Dom doesn't fight it. I mean look at Lily, it doesn't get her anywhere but mad. You saw her angry as she walked on the train." Al butted in before I could say something.

"Oh that makes sense." Lorcan said and we all looked at him quizzically too. "Oh I.. err met her while in the train. She must have been angry, that's why she didn't reply." Before I got to ask him what he had meant. Rose walked into the room stilling down next to me. She was fuming, I guess she had another run in with Scorpius.

"You never guess what Scorpius said to me!" She nearly yelled as we all looked at her. Al and me seemed to be jumping out of our skins waiting her to tell us. It sounded like a good story especially if Rose was this bent up about it, unfortunately for us we realised we very were close to Hogsmeade station and left to go get our uniforms on. It seemed like that one would be story for another day. I would have to make mental note to ask her about it tomorrow morning before breakfast. It was lucky that the first of September fell on a Friday this year so we had two full days before we had to class. So we had two free days with absolutely no homework and from the sounds of it, it'll be the only two days this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Really, is Rose really up at this hour. I turn around and get a good look at my clock. Nope it wasn't lying, it really is only 7 in the morning, or as my lovely clock calls it 'to early to be getting up on a Saturday.' especially after the night I've had. Well if I could remember it that would be, I have this disease that people call, a bad memory. I can remember getting off and onto the coaches. I remember having to be seated next to the pin head Lysander after he chose to sit next to me! that's right the pig brain sat next me because he could, because he knew it would piss me off. If I wasn't so persistent in my ways I probably would have thought it was funny, but obviously I don't. Never the less he was sitting next to me and get this, tried to talk to me too. Not only talk to me but threw insults in there.

"Oh Dom, what have you done to your hair." I look up looking seriously into his eyes. What game was he playing.

"I got it cut." I said quickly but understandable.

"By who, a garden gnome." That's right, a garden gnome. He was mature wasn't he. He managed to piss made off twice in the one insult, way to kill two birds with the one stone. He couldn't think of anything better then a garden gnome and he insulted my hair cut, which I have to say now only reaches down to the middle of my back which cause some of it into a wave.

Then after the torture in which I called the ride up here, I had to go and have the welcoming feast with him only a few seats a way from me. If I hadn't already had enough of him for a life time, he had to talk to the people I was talking to. Sometimes I think and I know that he is just there to annoy me. Even after all that Laura sat so far away from me that I had to yell my hello to her, not that it would have been any different if she was sitting next to me, she had a tendency to be deaf. Sometimes it is funny though. One time I told her James wanted me to go to practice early and she ask who's pool my granmere and James had swum together in. It brought to life quite a funny picture in my head. Thankfully she didn't say the word naked or it could have gone very wrong. The feast however had been fantastic as usual. I had to hand it to them elves, they know the way to my heart. It was by far the highlight of the night. Geez my life is sad isn't it. After returning to my dorm, I tried to question Rose but she demanded she was to tired to talk and went to sleep, and now the crazy bitch is opening up the curtains letting the sun shine into my eyes at this time in the morning. After she went to bed I can't quite remember what I did but it do remember going to bed at around 3.

"Rose, someone better be dead." I said exaggerating how important this better be. However the look upon her face of disgust ,.

"It's not my fault. Remember I am your awesome cousin you is keeping you out of trouble. If you care to remember you bickering with Lysander that it was not to early to start training and this is the fruit of your effort." She snapped pulling my sheets of me seeing me only in my top and underwear. 'Geez can you never sleep with proper pj's on. What if you went sleep walking?" She shook her head and dumped my Quidditch clothes on me.

'Nope. It's much to comfy like this." I said slowly trying to put them one with out getting up. It was much harder then I thought it was. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was using ten times more effort this way. So I grudgingly got off my bed and started putting my clothes on. I looked over at Rose who was getting ready herself. I wasn't quite sure for what. I was pretty sure she wasn't on the team, however many people in my family were on the team and I'm more then positive that she wasn't one of them. If the Weasley clan wasn't by far the best Quidditch players in the school, it would seem a little odd that the one person who wasn't related to any of us was Lysander. If this was ten years ago we would have had to proven ourselves but know we have shown are Quidditch skill is far above the rest of the house, we have earned our spots on the team. Lysander on the other hand just got the left over spot that no one in my family wanted to play. Well I like to think about it happening like that and I enjoy constantly reminding him of it. I looked back over at Rose who was now staring right back at me. She was wearing on of her favourite and most gorgeous tops she owned. She looks a zillion times comforter and better looking that I do.

"Why are you up so early?" I ask my voice barely coming through, I am definitely not a morning person.

"I have to do heads stuff with Scorpius." She said with out looking at me and putting on her slip on shoes. 'Just organising the Prefects and stuff." she said as it was the easiest thing in the world.

"Okay." I said simply, trying to picture out my morning in my head. Maybe this morning was the one in which I could injure Lysander and take him out of the team. I could dream couldn't I? Suddenly I Remembered Rose back in the compartment yesterday. I was still waiting for that story. " That reminds me. What did Scorp- buddy do to you yesterday?" I said using my affectionate name fro him. I looked at Rose waiting for her to reply. I saw her turn her face away blushing.

"Nothing, and don't call him that." She said sternly, but I didn't believe her the way he acted last night he could have possible cloned her and this was the product. He probably switch them in the middle of the night. Had a disagreement in heads duties and he couldn't bare the thought of not getting what he wants so he now had her locked under the Slytherin common room. I looked suspiciously at Rose and quickly hid my gaze as she looked up. Unfortunately I wasn't fast enough.

"What?" he looked at me confused.

'Missing any hair lately?" I ask trying to pretend I didn't know what she was. Looking at me her hand flew up into the hair and she stroked her hand threw it.

"What do you mean Dom?" She said slowly reaching for wand. I hit a cord with her. Scorpius must of done his research and knew she was self conscious about her hair. Quickly I grabbed my padding and ran out of the room down to were Lysander was sleeping on the couch and Al was sitting wide awake looking at note he had written. I saw one eye of Lysander's open and look at me.

"Nice shirt Weasley." he snared at me and I looked down noticing I didn't button it up all the way, a little to much cleavage then I would have liked. Any cleavage with Lysander was too much. Though spitefully I replied with a witty comment.

'Nothing you didn't want to see." While I was buttoning it up. Albus just sat there clearly trying to ignore what I had just said. I looked behind to the stairs swearing I heard Lysander whispering " You know it." as I did and saw the flicker of the red head. She held her wand out at me and pointed it directly a my head. I quickly ducked watching the spell miss me and hit Lysander in the head. I snickered before talking cover behind the nearest chair.

"What's wrong Rose?" Albus to the rescue., I thought as he jumped up and went to her.

"What's wrong with my hair?" She screamed in my direction.

"Nothing is wrong with your hair Rose, it looks fine as always.' Al said before she could murder me with her eyes. She glanced at Albus and then back at me. It was clear that she trusted Al in everything and relaxed a little. I used this chance to see what had happened to Lysander. Rose was good at hexing, one of the best in the family and that was saying something. I stood up and laughed as Lysander flicked his hand through his hair and frowned.

'What did you do to your hair Lysander?" I said nastily. " get it cut by garden gnomes?" He looked at me and then his hand went back up to see the singed bit of the left side of his hair. It looked much better the way it was before, no doubt I had received my revenge. At least I knew that my hair looked good , until he got to a mirror he would be paranoid, unfortunately he just shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes once again. Ahh stupid Lysander, can't he get mad. Why is it the I can never get him really mad. He just to level headed. Well except when he has arguments with me, but he never seems to be as mad after them as I am. Boy, that kid frustrated me. If it wasn't bad enough as it was, at that moment Scorpius walked into our common room. Both Al and me shot up in surprise, Lysander on the other hand still laid asleep on the couch, but before Al and I can go and make any sort of comment he spoke.

"Don't worry. Head boy. I have access to all Common rooms." He said walking over to Rose talking quietly abut something I couldn't hear. Rose blushed and pulled him out of the room. It was a rather funny think to see, especially the frustrated angry Rose was still plastered on her face.

"Now Al doesn't forget about the prefect meeting just before lunch time. Just because you are the Gryffindor captain doesn't mean you can slack off on your duties." Rose spoke rather well for this time in the morning. I had no idea in the world why she was up and dress rather nicely too if I may say so.

"Geez Rose calm down. It's only the first day of school and a Saturday." Al replied quickly but noticing her face her added sweetly "And yes Quidditch will be finished long before that meeting.' At this Rose smiled and made her way out the door not bothering to ask Scorpius to move out off her way.

"Well as interesting as that is guys, I rather disappointed that people from the team aren't up yet." I said not hiding my glare at Lysander.

"Sod off Dom. I was up so long that I fell back asleep waiting for you." Lysander said muffled through the cushions. One similar to the one he threw at me but Al luckily caught before it hit my face. That could have gotten ugly but before I could anything but scowl, Scorpius cut me off.

"What's up her arse?" Scorpius mouthed to us and we all just shrugged watching the pain we can see in his face and both he and Rose existed the room leaving Al, Lysander and I. I looked around the room for other members of our team. I'm more then positive that I would have been the last up. Well maybe Roxanne could give me a run for my money, but it looks like both her Lily, Hugo and Louis all beat me. I clearly could have more time in bed

"As for the rest of the team, I sent them to the pitch to prepare instead of us all waiting for you Dom, so lets go." Al said before pushing us out the door and towards the pitch.

Well maybe not then. I sighed, looked over the room. There was a reason no one else was up and it was because it was too early. If I Al hadn't rushed me out of the common I don't think that I would have even gotten down the pitch, I may have been like Lysander who was previously sleeping on the couch. That's what I wanted. I wanted a nap. Not just a little one but a big one. So I decided that if I couldn't get sleep I would at least put my time into good use. To what good use I was yet to decide. It was too early to be thinking.

And along those lines I walked down to the pitch with Al constantly behind me pushing me to walk a bit further. More then once I heard stupid Lysander saying it was my idea to start early. I pretty sure I mean early in the season not in the bloody morning. Why would I try and inflict pain like that. Then again Lysander is on my team. Maybe that's what I was thinking. I can not even remember the conversation really. I'm just glad I didn't actually drink anything. I would have no idea what is going on at all. Ten points for my ability to think ahead. Well ahead enough that I can sort of remember stuff. Dad tells me Teddy dropped me on my head when I was younger. Then he laughs heartily at the sheepish look Teddy gets on his face. Sometimes I just want to hit that boy and I would if I wasn't positive that Vic would get me back ten times worse.

"Dom? Dom!" Al yelled in my face. A little rude if I were to say so myself, but then Aunt Ginny did have an odd way of teaching her boys manners.

"Yer?" I said just staring at the two I wasn't quiet sure what was going on. I looked around trying to grasp the situation. We were in the middle of the pitch and I had my broom. Wow where did that come from. I don't remember getting it. I was to busy thinking about dad and Ted dropping my on my head. See that's where thinking gets me. It was definitely to early.

"Nice to see you back with the living." Lysander snickered as he throw a bat as me that I barely managed to catch. If Al wasn't watching us like hawk, I would be sure that he threw it at me not to me, but then again I would have done the same thing in his situation.

"Now You two!" Al came over to us looking fierce. "I don't want you fighting, arguing, yelling at each other or accidentally missing the other team and hitting each other. You hear me?" Stupid Al, does he plan to ruin all me fun. Now what am I going to do all practice. Merlin forbid, I might actually have to practice. Oh I am definitely going to get Al back for this.

"You hear me?" He said.

"Yes Al." "Sure thing Buddy." We said and I'm more sure then not that Lysander laughed at me. Could this morning get any worse.

The answer to that question is yes. Yes it could.

This was pretty much a representation of how the rest of the day went. Me being my usual awesome self and everyone else getting snappy me. Rose was away until much after lunch and so was Al. Them and their stupid meeting. It was really inconvenient. That's probably why I was never made prefect. Well that's what Lysander kept telling me as Al had left me in the awful predicament of having to spend the rest of the day with Lysander as Laura seems to have mysteriously disappeared. Weird huh.

Well anyways my day was saved by the gorgeous and lovely Lily who joined as we sat outside in the courtyard. Oddly not long after her Lorcan came up and joined us as well. We had seen him a few times as we were walking in silence through the castle though he looked like he had no desire to save me at all. He was similar to his brother in some respects. My thoughts of this were interrupted as Lily waved something in front of my face. I took it from her and looked at in quizzically .

"Its from James." She said as I turned it over noticing it was in an envelope. "He decided to save time, the lazy git and sent it with the letter Dad sent me. Why is it that he sends one to his cousin but not his sister." She looked grumpy at this point so I put the letter in my pocket and decided to open at another time.

"So… James sent you a letter Dom but not Lily." He said with that stupid smirk on his face. That one that drives me up the wall. "Wait... It's only the second day of school. You saw him yesterday." Lily huffed at this. Really like all families anything to do with brothers would drive you mad. I would be pretty pissed off to if Louis didn't send me a letter and sent one to Lily.

"Yer I know." Was all she in response before I go to point out it's because Jamesies loves me more but I thought this might hit a sore point luckily for my life Lorcan jumped in.

'So Lily how is… Quidditch. Yer You're the captain. How is that going?" I winced before he got the chance to. He wasn't as lucky as I was.

"I don't want to talk about." She said before storming off. That was definitely a sore point for Lily. Scorpius had enough trouble having to deal with Rose as Head Boy I don't think the headmistress thought he could deal with being Quidditch captain as well. It's not like Lily wasn't very capable. It's just that Slytherin hit a rough patch this year. The rough patch being a whole team of basically new players. That is something I didn't want to see. It would be excruciating.

After a shrugged from Lysander to a confused look on Lorcan's face Lorcan left too. Persuadably after Lily. They had an odd relationship beyond the whole family friends thing I wasn't even sure they were friends. I definitely wouldn't call myself friends with Lysander outside of Quidditch and definitely not inside Quidditch either but I guess he wasn't coming and staying at my house during the holidays. That is one of the times I am very thankful I am not a Potter. No Scamander brother for Holidays. All I have to deal with is Louis' friends. Though he did have to deal with Laura but she was so awesome that I wouldn't call it having to deal.

But the point being that I was once again left alone with Lysander. It was weird. Possibly more weird then the fact that I haven't seen Laura yet. It was so weird that nearly every second I considered getting up and leaving. However no that I have realised that maybe it's not as weird as I first though. A lot of the time I just want to get up and leave Lysander. After all it was Lysander we were talking about.

"What are you thinking about Dom?" Lysander said without looking at me. I didn't even stop to think about what I was saying really. It was just my natural reaction.

"Multiple was in which to injure you bad enough to get you off the team." However it was true. I looked over at Lysander then when he didn't say anything He just smiled looking over the lake that was only just visible from where we were sitting.

"What it's true." I said in the same snarky voice. Sometimes it pissed me off that I never got anything out of Lysander. He seemed to know me but I couldn't get anything from him. That was part of his annoying tendency.

"I Know" See what I mean. That's all he says. I don't doubt he knows. Well unless he uses legilimency that is which is a bit creepy. Though I wouldn't put it past him. Odder things have happened but even if he could my uncle Harry taught me the basics of occulmency, so would realising it anyway but that was besides the point. Little happened after that. Thankfully I didn't have to endure Lysander any longer. I don't think I would have been able to stand it. More to the point Rose and Al returned from their meeting, Rose not looking all that happy but I knew Rose well enough to know that I had to distract her from it otherwise she would never tell me so instead I blurted out how awful my morning of Quidditch and Lysander was.

Rose didn't believe me at the beginning First I was constricted to only thinking about killing of Lysander, why put a mass downer on the my mood, as all my thought failed. Then as if James hated me with a passion, made those stupid charts that we had to follow. I know they are good, but really. It was bloody 7 o clock in the morning. No one should be made to get up that early. Stupid Al and Stupid James. Stupid Potter boys. Then we just flew around all hurting my butt. It was boring. You think practice would be a bit more exciting.

"Dom, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Rose said as we met up at lunch to talk. She had been with Scorpius all morning, planning I assume while I ha been a practice. I'm still not sure who had the worst morning.

"So you're not going to ask about my morning?" She said questioningly. I smiled. Yes I did want to know about her morning. I wanted to know what happened on the train and I wanted to know why she suddenly couldn't tell me.

"Are you sure you can't tell me what happened on the train? I asked knowing it was the third tie I had asked. I was pretty sure It was going to be a no. From the look o n her face I decided not to push it instead I changed my question. "Fine how was your morning?" I ask halve heartedly. She looked up at me. Obviously she wasn't very convinced that I actually wanted to know about her morning. Cause did. I really wanted to know about how stupid and annoying Scorpius is.

"It was good." She spoke simplify. I just stared at her. I mean come on was that it? WAS THAT ALL SHE WAS GOING TO GIVE ME. I mean after all that ramble about asking her about her morning and she doesn't even tell me. Hmpf. That was that then.


End file.
